The Piano Player
by TheGrace
Summary: Bella is a singer. She auditioned at a school in Phoenix, and now she has to sing in front of 10 000 people. The pianist mysteriously dies, and who to replace him except the gorgeous Edward Cullen. The climax is she has to sing to him sitting on the piano
1. Chapter 1

1

1.

I sat downstage, my heart fluttering nervously. This was my big moment. This was the song that would make me famous. I couldn't believe I'd gotten into this. Admitted into that singing contest. I was in Phoenix. I couldn't believe they had chosen me. I was now about to sing, in front of about ten thousand people. Me, plain, simple, klutzy Bella Swan. I hoped my friend, Mike; the pianist was ready for this. I'm not sure if I would be able to sing under this pressure. Aarghh. The stress was getting to me.

Renee and Phil walked in, their faces grave. I looked up instantly alert. Behind them, I could hear low, arguing voices.

"Bells, they found Mike half an hour ago. He's unconscious. He collapsed at the park. But they have a replacement pianist. His name is Edward Cullen."

Renee's voice dropped low.

"And he's drop dead gorgeous."

Phil smacked her playfully. She giggled and then we started laughing. I felt slightly hysterical. Didn't they REALISE I had to sing to him?


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Sorry, the chappies are so short but that was the natural feel to thim. This is from Edward's POV, last chapter, obviously, was Bella's POV. Thanks to HopelessJuliet who came up with the idea for this story :D. These characters obviously don't belong to me.**

2.

Edward POV.

I sighed and looked at Carlisle. Was he really going to make me do this? We had come to Phoenix for the night, to check on an old patient of his. We had to get out of this sunny city before the sun came up. Now, I had to play the piano for a seventeen-year-old girl who was about to become a singing legend.

Alice clasped my hand.

You'll do great Edward. The crowd will love you. This will make you seem even more human. You can do it, humour us.

Carlisle looked at me, his eyes narrowed in worry. I knew he was worried about his patient, and still worried about my reaction when he told me I was playing the piano in front of ten thousand people. I knew I was good enough, but I just didn't want to. I knew that girl would be scared of me from the start. Their natural instinct keeping them away.

Carlisle and I started walking towards them. The wide-eyes of the girl met mine, and then I smelt her. I snarled under my breath, and Carlisle stiffened beside me.

_Are you okay?_

I hissed so quietly I knew human ears wouldn't be able to hear it.

'Can't you SMELL her?'

Yes, but you normally have better control.

I stopped my breathing, maybe that would cut off the barely-controlled thirst that I was experiencing.

_It's so strong._ I sent to his mind.

The lady, Renee, walked up to us. I heard the way she was cooing at my beauty in her mind. The man, Phil, was watching us warily. He didn't want his step-daughter and wife to fall for us. I searched for the thoughts of the girl. I had to stop a frown appearing on my face. I couldn't hear her.

"So you're the guy who decided to play the piano for my girl. Thank you so much, you don't have to do this."

I looked at the girl again. Her scent was so delicious. She was pretty herself too, with deep chocolate eyes, and a widows peak. And I knew her voice must be good, to have won that competition. I couldn't believe this. I, Edward Masen, was falling for a human girl. I wondered if she would run away screaming if she found out who I really was. I searched again for her mind. Still nothing. This was weird. I had never found a mind before I couldn't read.

The clocked ticked towards seven, and throat dry, I muttered, "shall we?"

I gestured towards the curtains at the back of the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Yes I'm dragging this out for as long as possible

**AN- Yes I'm dragging this out for as long as possible. Thanks again to HopelessJuliet who supplied the song. YOU GO GIRL! I hope you like it. Please review:D**

3.

Edward POV

"So," I asked, "how does this go? I only have the music on my stand to figure out from.

"Well," she said nervously, "I walk around singing, and when you get to that part, oh, I'm not supposed to tell you."

I breathed in and out, and counted to ten. She couldn't tell me what she was going to do. That means I had to resist all temptations. I clenched my teeth, and wondered what would happen if I lost control in front of all these people.

"Bella, can you please tell me what you're doing. I can't be surprised in case I mess up in front of all this people."

Her eyes softened, and her hair swished over her shoulder. I stopped breathing again. I could hear her heartbeat speed up as she glanced mesmerized into my eyes. I toned down the glance a bit.

"What song are you singing?" I asked carefully.

Bella POV

"What song are you singing?" asked Edward, his gold eyes almost fluttering.

He was standing so still it was like he wasn't breathing. I tried to calm my breathing down and make my voice sound normal so I didn't look like I wasn't mentally incompetent. The black haired girl that was standing with his father, so I'm guessing she was his sister, was jumping up and down in excitement.

"A total eclipse of the heart."

"Oh." He looked startled.

"Is they're something wrong with that?" I asked. Must… Regain… Control… Losing… Focus…

"No. Are you singing it to me?" He inquired innocently, his eyes full of humour.

"Ah, yeah."

He looked like his was about to laugh again. I wished he would. His silence was making me feel nervous and woozy. A bad woozy. I started to feel clammy, and I felt the blood rush out of my face. Oh great.

The next thing I knew, cold hands were holding me up, and gold eyes sparkling with humour were looking into mine. My face blushed red and I tried to ask him to let me go, tell him I was ok, but the words couldn't get to my throat. I made an intelligible mumble and he let me go.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I think." I managed to mumble.

His bell-like laughter was music to my ears.

"You have about ten minutes to change your mind."

"Don't you want to do this either?" I asked, suddenly understanding.

"Not really, I find privacy is a good thing. My father thought I should take this opportunity to make a name for myself."

"I entered the contest for a dare, to tell you the truth. I didn't think I'd get very far."

"You have a lovely voice."

"That's what every one else says." I answered.

His bell-like laugh echoed through the room again, as smooth as his velvet voice.


End file.
